The woman I love
by Jade Straight
Summary: *UNDER HOLD* Hermione lost something very important to her and it draws her into the depths of magic, the Mystic Triangle. Too soon Hermione learns about evil, light, happiness and Draco Malfoy. Chapter 3 is up: Daughter of Eve.
1. Something lost and Something gained

Title: The Woman I Love (1/?)  
Author: Silveray  
Author email: silveray@schnoogle.com  
House: Schnoogle  
Category: romance, action/adventure  
Keywords: D/H time travelling  
Spoilers: All books  
Rating: R  
Summary: Hermione lost something very important to her and it draws her into the depths of magic, the Mystic Triangle. Too soon Hermione learns about evil, light, happiness and Draco Malfoy. Rated R for inappropriate words and suggestive scenes  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

The Woman I love 'Something lost and something gained'  


"There, that's done," said Ronald Weasley, throwing down his quill. He stretched his long arms above his head glad he had finished today's homework. 

Hermione Granger, one of his best friends, (who now after 7 years in Hogwarts was Head Girl) picked up the parchment and studied it. After about five minutes of silent reading, she pointed a mistake out. "The T looks like an F". She informed him. 

Ron rolled his eyes at her. "Can't you just say it's good? I mean, honestly!" 

"Hear, hear!" voiced Harry Potter, the third of the trio, who had been forced to redo the homework because Hermione pointed out that the essay was supposed to be based on the spellPriori Incantato and not Priori Incantatem. Harry, disgruntled, had thrown away his beautiful essay describing how his parents came to life three years ago. 

Hermione sighed and got up. "Fine, Ron," she began, noticing Ron's satisfied grin, "If you want to describe Hinkypunks instead of Hippogriffs, I understand." Ron groaned as he tried to figure out how in the world he could have spelled a simple word wrong in every sentence. 

Grinning at how often Harry shook his head bending over his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework and how Ron continuously crumpled up pieces of parchment and threw them over his head, Hermione sighed. "Well," she said, picking up her schoolbag, "I'm off to Arithmancy, see you lot later... And, mind you, catch up on Divination." Ron had decided to skip Divination, knowing no one would miss him, and Harry, of course, had to keep Ron company. Harry thought Professor Trelawney would pay more attention to other students if he wasn't there. Hermione had been against this idea, but after hearing that today her two best friends were doing Tarot cards today, and knowing that Harry and Ron were usually good students and hardly ever skipped classes, she decided to let it go. 

She climbed out of the portrait hole and turned to the Alternation Corridor. It was a dark hallway leading to a shortcut that opened up to the Arithmancy Corridor. Turning a corner, she nearly choked when she saw what lay ahead. Draco Malfoy, her arch-nemesis, was kissing a Ravenclaw Hermione had never seen before. The people in the portraits were gasping and turning red. Hermione, thinking she could make the best of this, took out her camera. She kept it with her, knowing that there would always be an occasion to snap a picture. 

"It's good," she told Harry later, "because sometimes you never know-a simple picture could be blackmail for life." She focused the camera on them, making sure she got a clear picture. Hermione clicked the button and listened to the grinding of the machine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Draco raised his head. He had just found out that Anna Rosenthall, a stunningly beautiful Ravenclaw, had a crush on him. After hearing this, he had set her up to meet him there. He had started on her mouth when he heard a click and saw a brief flash of light. 

To his horror Hermione Granger, the cheeky Mudblood, was grinning at him. "Take a picture," she said mockingly, "it'll last longer." With that she darted into the secret passage. 

"Shit!" he swore. Pushing a hurt Anna to the side he ran to catch up with Granger, but it was too late.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hermione hardly paid any attention to Professor Vector that class-she couldn't wait to show Harry and Ron the picture. When the bell rang she was one of the first to shoot out of the classroom, nearly knocking the slower students over. 

Maybe Hermione was too excited on showing the picture to her friends, or maybe she was trying to remember what the Arithmancy homework was. In any case, she didn't notice when someone thrust their foot into her path. Hermione tripped over the protruding limb and fell. Distantly, she felt someone dragging her somewhere. 

When she opened her eyes, she found herself in the Astronomy tower. Draco Malfoy was dangling a necklace in front of her tantalizingly. Her necklace! It was her treasured possession, the only object Hermione owned that belonged to her late Grandmother. It was a family heirloom! Without it she would loose all of her magical powers-or worse, loose control of them!

Seeing Hermione's horrified expression, Draco grinned. "I know you still have the picture, you're just not willing to give it to me. But how about a little bargain" 

"Give me the necklace," she demanded roughly. 

"The picture" he insisted. 

Hermione hastily shoved the camera into his hands. Draco, after examining it, put it in his pocket. "The necklace," she reminded him. 

"Oh yes," Draco smirked, dangling it playfully above the Terrace. Hermione gulped. Quite unexpectedly, Draco slipped and lost grip of the necklace. To his horror he saw the glittering sapphire fall into the Forbidden Forest. 

Draco stared at the fallen necklace for a moment, then turned back to its owner. Hermione was rigid and pale, her eyes fixed on where the piece of jewelry had fallen. Against his will, he immediately felt sorry for her. Without thinking, Draco started to apologize. 

"Hermione, I" but he stopped when he saw the girl begin to glow. Hermione gasped and bent over as if she was in pain. The shadows from the surrounding object began to disappear one by one. Light engulfed them, but it was being pulled into Hermione as if by some invisible force. The mysterious force stopped, the light returned, and Hermione crumpled to the ground.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco was horrified. So what if he hated Hermione like hell? So what if he wanted to squeeze the life out of her in one of his father's machines? So what if he thought she had an amazing body and tried to get a peek at her in the Prefect's washroom (even though he got caught)? So what if he tried to get her away from Potter and Weasley? So what? He never thought he would do something this horrible to her. If a person loses control of her magic the results could be fatal. 

Draco leapt over to her and caught the unconscious girl before she hit the ground. Hermione opened her eyes. "Malfoy..." she whispered weakly. Draco studied her face. He had never seen her this close. Her hair was only slightly bushy now-she had drenched it in Sleezy's potion on so many times it started to stay that way. Her cinnamon eyes pierced his heart. Her lips were pink-very kissable, in Draco's opinion. 'But let's not go there', Draco thought to himself, 'She's a Mudblood, the only reason I'm here is to take advantage of her...and now is the perfect time to do it.' He abruptly pulled out of his thought by the girl in question. 

"Damn you-" Hermione began, but before she could finish her train of thought she fainted. Draco looked down at her body, she was very tempting. He started to unbutton her shirt, but a something stopped him. At first he thought it was her magic. But before he could figure it out... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now is not the time, Malfoy," she said, her eyes snapping open. She got up and buttoned her shirt. 

"But I thought...You... I mean, it looked like the light was..." Malfoy stammered, unsettled. 

"Huh?" said Hermione, completely baffled. "Malfoy, if this is some lame excuse to force me to tell you that who spread those rumors about you wearing pink underwear, its not working."

"I know but" He started, then seemed to realize what she had just said. "_What about my underwear?_"

"Never mind, what am I doing here?" She snapped impatiently.

"I dropped your necklace, remember?"

"What necklace?"

"I never thought a Mudblood could ever be that stupid!" Draco sneered scornfully.

Hermione pounced on him. The boy tried to dodge but she landed on him before he could roll out of the way. Draco examined her face carefully-she was kneeling on him and there was not much else to do. "You know," he said to her at last "You might be nice looking to some people, but I, Draco Malfoy, am not one of those idiots." 

Hermione scowled and pushed him away as she got up. 

"So you don't know about the necklace?" Malfoy asked after getting up and dusting himself. 

"_Malfoy! What are you talking about?!_" Hermione screamed, her temper getting the better of her. 

Draco clamped a hand over her mouth. "Shut up!" he said, "I don't want to anyone to find me with you in the middle of the night in the astronomy tower." 

Hermione's anger reached a new record-breaking high. "Malfoy, you are really and truly scum. You have no respect for anyone. If you bother me with that necklace of yours, I will rip you to pieces. Your family is the worst I have ever met, and in my opinion, you and your family-all the Malfoys-are filthy blood! They-" 

Malfoy grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "Listen to me." he said clearly. "By wanting not to get caught in the middle of the night with _any_ girl, I don't think I offended you, your friends, or your family. Therefore your outburst was uncalled for and unnecessary. I do not like it when someone offends the Malfoy name, I do not like it when someone offends me, I do not like it when someone walks in on me talking to a girl in the darkest hours of the day. When someone does, it is not forgotten easily. You _do_ remember what happened to Seamus Finnigan, don't you? He said 'Your father does not only serve Lord Voldemort as a Death Eater- You-Know-Who is interested him in _other_ ways'. Surely you wouldn't want to spend a week as Hagrid's blast-ended skrewt, would you? I don't think you do, so out of courtesy I will allow you to be excused of this misdemeanor. Since there's no one here but you and I-another reason to leave-I am willing to be forgiving. Can I assume that the topic is closed? You will not insult me again now, would you?" 

Hermione trembled slightly from the sudden outburst and nodded. "Good," he said, and let go of her chin.

"So...the necklace? The one you always wear around your neck?" Draco asked, considerably calmer.

"I always wear necklaces, which one are you talking about?" She snapped, her fright forgotten.

"The one that curves gently around your neck, turns red every time I look at it, and sits about five inches from the base of your throat." He explained patiently. 

Hermione just stared at him. "Have you memorized what my neck looks like?"

"No," Draco said, "I just look at your neck sometimes and it turns red and-"  
"_You look at my neck!_" She bellowed.  
"No not exactly..." He hastily amended

"I feel sick, I'm leaving," Hermione announced, disgusted that her arch-enemy _sometimes_ stared at her neck. And then she left, leaving Draco with his very confused thoughts.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Draco watched her back as she descended the steps down to the Astronomy Corridor. He was glad he didn't rape her. I always wanted to, he thought to himself. It's not as if I've never slept with a girl before, I've never raped one...well, maybe one. *beta readers note: Do you want to include this information? It gives an incurable and rather nasty shadow to Draco's personality. It is also definitely flame material.* But that was his father's fault. 

He followed Hermione slowly, thinking about the necklace. 'What was it?' he thought to himself, 'She didn't look like she was dangerous, maybe I just dreamed it.' He paused at the entrance to the Slytherin dorms to say the password, and remembered he didn't mention that the necklace was Hermione's source of power. 

Muttering "Death Eater" to the wall, he decided to grab her during Potions tomorrow and force her to remember. Getting into bed, he recalled her beautiful face and decided that Potions with the Gryffindors wasn't going to be so bad, after all.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Isn't he ever going to wake up?" were the first words Draco heard the next day. Unfortunately, they were spoken by Pansy Parkinson.

"I don't know, maybe he's dead?" Goyle rumbled idiotically. 

Pansy adopted a grief-stricken expression. "But he had to take me to dinner in Hogsmeade!" 

Draco sighed and got up. "I am not dead!" He announced loudly so that everybody in the room, (Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle) could hear. "And if you could leave the room now, I'd like to change." 

Crabbe and Goyle immediately fled the room, but Pansy stayed. "I don't want anything from you now, Parkinson!" Draco barked. Pansy grinned slyly, putting her hands on Draco's shoulders. "Oh don't, Draco dear. We have an hour until a useful lesson, let's blow off Transfiguration-I didn't do my homework anyway-and have a little fun." 

Draco wrinkled his nose and started putting on his pants, "The only time I would have 'a little fun with you is when dad asks me to, and that won't be anytime soon mind you, I heard your dad is trying to take over my dad's position." 

Pansy frowned. "Draco, darling, why do you always have to listen to your daddy?" she whined, watching him finish dressing, "Follow your heart!" 

Draco picked up his book bag and marched out. "My heart tells me to get away from you ASAP," he said snidely.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hermione headed down to breakfast alone. She didn't make it to the Great Hall, though. Someone pulled her into a broom closet abruptly, startling her. Hermione turned and found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy. She tried to scream but, unfortunately, he had thought of that possibility and had covered her mouth. 

"Listen to me," he growled. "What about the necklace? The one that holds all your power?" Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver chain. Examining it closely, Draco realized it was the one he threw off the Astronomy Tower. "Where did you get it?" he asked. 

"From my Grandmother..." Hermione said slowly, "Why are you so interested, anyway?" 

Draco frowned, he didn't know why, why should he care if she lost her beloved necklace? Draco shook his head and exited, leaving Hermione with her confused thoughts.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's the matter?"

"He's not dead again, is he?" 

History of Magic had just ended and Draco had jerked awake from his doze. "For the last time," he growled menacingly at Crabbe and Goyle, "I am _not _dead! I will _never_ be dead! You two bloody idiots know it, and if you say _one more sentence_ containing me and death in my education at Hogwarts, I _swear_ it will be the last thing you do!" With that he shoved his books into his bag and stormed out of the classroom. He didn't know why he was being nasty to the two, honestly, he didn't care. 

He was starting to realize that Crabbe and Goyle were not his friends, they wouldn't give up their miserable lives for him. They wouldn't care if he'd die. Harry and Ron would care if Hermione died, though... I would too. Where did that come from? Mentally slapping himself, he turned around the corner and bumped into...Potter. 

"Watch where you're going, Malfoy," Harry muttered before turning to the staircase. 

'Huh?' thought Draco 'no "slimy git!" ' Something is definitely screwed.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

By that evening Draco was thoroughly disgusted with himself and showed it by stomping across the Slytherin Common Room, turning people into frogs. 

_'I dropped your necklace, remember?'_ nice Malfoy! As if you want her to report you!

_'But I thought...you... I mean, it looked like the light was...'_ Keep doing that she would love it!

'Smooth Draco,' he thought, the memories of the former day surfacing. 'I can't believe it! I lost my cool and in front of...that Granger!' 

"_Damn the world_!" he shouted out loud, causing everyone-frogs and humans-to jump.

"Um...Draco," Pansy said cautiously, getting up. "are you feeling okay? Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey." 

Draco shook his head impatiently, wanting to out of the Common Room. He decided to go out for a stroll, hoping to calm his frazzled nerves. He paused when he saw Hogwart's own human punching bag.

"Hey, Longbottom!"

Neville Longbottom, the most stupid kid in the whole school, (in Draco's opinion) squeaked and tried to make a run for it. But-too late! Longbottom joined the miscellaneous Slytherins as a frog . 

"Company for your toad!" said Draco, smirking.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Maledica che poca parte di merda ha chiamato Malfoy !" said Ron, cussing in Italian. The redhead was feverishly hoping that Snape would have no idea what he was saying.

"Detention, Weasley," said Snape, multilingual phenomena, coming towards them. "And if I ever catch you insulting a student in any language, the consequences will not be pleasant." Ron groaned. Harry and Hermione tried not to laugh. 

"Isn't there any language in the world Snape doesn't know?" whispered Ron, who had gotten 12 detentions so far, trying to swear at Malfoy in French, Spanish and a variety of different languages, including Troll (his directions were very gross in that particular language).

"Try mermish," Harry suggested helpfully. 

Hermione shook her head, smiling. They were making a Pollution Solution that helped save trees and animals from Muggle machinery. She looked around and caught Malfoy staring at her. Hermione adjusted her collar and hoped he wasn't staring at her neck. Draco licked his lips confirming Hermione's worst fear. "Professor," she said, raising her hand "May I go get a glass of water?"

Snape waved her away. Hermione got up and left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She leaned her head against the wall, taking short breaths. Something about Draco's stare made her feel so...uncomfortable. Not just like 'eww, gross' but it made her feel very...dark? scared? She could sense the dark magic. It was evil, it was coming towards her. She shuddered, this was starting to get abnormally weird. Maybe she should go to Madam Pomfrey... But feeling woozy is hardly an excuse to go to the hospital wing. She put her hands to her head and slowly rotated them. 

'This is so bizarre', Hermione thought, 'What is it about Draco that makes me shiver? What is it about him that makes me feel scared? Why was he talking to me about Grandma's necklace? She grabbed the aforementioned piece of jewelry and held it tight, shaking her head to clear it of her contradicting thoughts. She then marched back into the classroom, ready to face the battle.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione walked into the classroom with a funny expression on her face. Draco saw her glance his direction, but she turned to Professor Snape and informed him that she had returned. She winced as Professor Snape scolded her about being late to class, then took five points off of Gryffindor. Hermione returned to her seat, fuming quietly. 

Ron leaned over and whispered something to her, presumable about the oh-so-evil Professor. Draco scowled. 'That Weasley,' he thought, 'always eyeing Hermione! What makes him think she'll like him? He doesn't deserve her. She deserves someone rich...like me.' He mentally slapped himself again. 'Me and...that Mudblood! I must be out of my mind!' 

The bell rang. Still shaking his head at his stupidity, he stood up. 

Draco wasn't watching where he was going when he bumped straight into...Granger. Her books fell, and Draco swept down to pick them up. He handed them to her and with a meaningful look in his eyes, and again left her standing with an expression of deep confusion .   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I ducked under the bushes...I had to find it. A thorn scratched my cheek but I couldn't care less. It was all that mattered. It was all I needed to have it done. I saw something shining on the ground, and, I snatched it up. I was disappointed to see that it was just a silver sickle. I had to find it...where was it? I saw something glowing through the bushes. Yes! There it was, hanging on a branch, shining bright red. I carefully pocketed it. Then, hoping no one spotted me, I darted to the castle, one with the shadows.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's grunt, groan, point, Ron, I know it is!"

"I should know...Percy called me it a dozen times. Its grunt, point to your head, point to the person!"

Hermione sighed as she watched Harry and Ron try to learn Troll for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Finally, after watching their fruitless efforts to properly insult Malfoy, she showed them herself. "Harry, Ron, look at this! You," she pointed to Ron, "slimy," she slammed her forefingers together, "git!" She squeezed her fingers into a fist and tapped the table with her knuckles. 

"Well, there's one way to find out, isn't there?" asked Harry, pulling out a picture of a troll and setting it on the table. He repeated the sequences of motions that Hermione just showed him. As a result the forest-troll shook his fist at him. Ron and Harry grinned and thanked Hermione, then started to teach themselves how to say idiot. 

Hermione picked up the book 'Objects That Conceal Magic' that she had gotten from the library, and tried to research her necklace. Abruptly she spotted something very interesting. Getting up, she headed towards the portrait hole, ignoring Ron and Harry's questions. She was going to find out what Malfoy was going on about...once and for all.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"If anyone finds out about this," said Draco Malfoy, "I'm dead meat." Mr. Malfoy was currently in the 'Romance' section of the library. He pulled out 'Are You In Love' from a shelf, and randomly flipped a page open. "Are you in love?" he read aloud, "Do you:   
a) Stammer when he/she is around?   
b) Stare at him/her and not notice it?   
c) Think about him/her in disturbing ways? 

"If you answered yes to all three questions, congratulations, you are 100% in love."  
Draco snapped the book shut. Fat lot of help that was, he thought, now all I have to do is find some way to un-love her. 

"Malfoy?" Draco whipped around. Just his luck...Hermione Granger. Draco sighed dramatically, "Hey, Granger." he smiled to himself, proud that he didn't stammer. 

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked slowly. 

"None of your business." he snapped. He watched Hermione's mouth shape into a smirk, and he saw her glance at the sign above his head. Uh-oh. Dead giveaway. The sign clearly said 'Romance'. 

"Uh...Pansy..." Draco stuttered "...asked me to get Romeo and Juliet for her." He finished lamely. Hermione bit her lip and nodded. Draco had a mad urge to grab her and kiss her then and there, but fortunately decided against it for his own-and Hermione's-sake. 

"Um...bye?" Hermione said uncertainly 

"Bye." Draco said firmly, grabbing 'Are You In Love'. He slowly walked to the door, reliving the short encounter with Hermione. 

"Mr. Malfoy," a voice snapped, "Are you going to borrow that book?" 

"Yes," Draco said listlessly, waiting for Madam Pince to finish. What was that?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hermione watched Draco for a minute, then darted to into the 'Magical Objects' section. Being experienced with the library, Hermione found her book rather quickly. Taking 'What Wizard?' off of the shelf, she turned to the Amethyst section. "Yes," whispered Hermione, "I knew it"   


_Page 10, Chapter 1 of 'What Wizard?':_

_The ranks_

_The ranks of Wizards are very simple to explain. Every human has a grade, this grade is based on the magical ability of the person, example 1-10 = a or 10-20=b. This is a chart of the grades of a human being, and what they are called ( __/w__ = without wand): __1_

_1-10 = Dying person or wizard._

_10-20 = Infant/child, without magical ability._

_20-30 = Muggle, with no information of magic._

_30-40 = Muggle, with relations that is/are magic._

_40-50 = Squib, born into a magic family but with no magical ability._

_50-60 = Psychic, born into muggle parentage. Has magical ability with no knowledge of any other magic._

_60-100 = Witch/Wizard, normal magical person, average of those with magical knowledge, is able to predict rarely._

_100-130= Healer, can only be there with the prophecy of the triangle 2._

_100-110 = Seer, average witch/wizard with fortune telling abilities, is able to predict usually._

_110-120 = Diviner, Witch or Wizard with powerful magic ability, able to keep predictions controlled._

_100-1300 = Visor, Witch or Wizard with a variety of powerful magical abilities._

_1300-1500 = Sorcerer, Witch or Wizard with very powerful magical abilities, a variety of magical powers, can never or rarely predict._

_1000-2000= Enchanter, Witch or wizard with utterly powerful magical abilities, a variety of magical power, can predict. __/w_

_2000up= Immortal, one of the triangle, has almost all magical abilities. Not seen in 100,000,000,000 years. __/w_

_1__for more information please see 'rankings' by Algerta Hueth_ _2__the triangle please see page 300 under 'the four elements'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hermione?" 

Hermione spun around, slamming the book shut. "Hi Harry..."

Harry frowned, "We were supposed to serve detention today, remember?" 

Hermione groaned. "Was Professor. McGonagall angry?" she asked. 

Harry shook his head, "No, silly," he said, "we-meaning Ron and I." Hermione nodded slowly, "...and then you were supposed to help us study for the NEWTs" he finished. Hermione nodded quickly, but she was not really paying attention. 

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, concerned. "What are you hiding?" 

Hermione gulped. "Just a...book about ancient necklaces." An idea struck her. "You know, you should read it Its about..." she launched into a speech about necklaces, glad that Harry had that a look on his face. "...and so Alborito said the neck-" 

"Hermione," Harry interrupted her, "um...I think its time for lunch, so let's go..."

Harry and Hermione silently walked to the counter to get Madam Pince to sign out the book. They then walked quietly to the Great hall. Ron waved to them and they both sat down and got lost in thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco wearily moved his mashed potatoes around his plate. He did not really feel like eating. He glanced up and saw _her_ sitting and talking with her friends. Life was so difficult! He felt angry with her suddenly. He was going through a change and it was all her fault! Why did she have to chew on her bottom lip while working? Why did she always have to pronounce his sur-name as Mal-foy; pausing just a bit between syllables? Why did she always have to look at him with that twinkle in her eyes when she knew he was doing something humiliating? Why? Could _anyone_ help him? Someone had to be able to help him! Some one would help him! 

He pushed his plate aside and pulled out a spare piece of parchment and a quill. He started writing quickly...

Dear father,  
I know you might be disappointed with what I'm going to say but this is important. I have started to have strange feelings about Hermione Granger, the Mudblood. I need some potion to stop that because it's quite difficult harassing her now. I don't care if its dark magic or anything! help me please! I'm starting to look like a fool and I'm fearing the dark lords anger. If there is some way to stop this please alert me.  
Your Son,

Draco Malfoy 

Draco stuffed the letter into his pocket as he gulped down his pumpkin juice. "Draco! Where are you going?" Pansy simpered, clutching at his arm. 

"To the Owlery... Do you want to come?" Draco said, he was referring to Crabbe and Goyle when he said this. He had decided that as soon as soon as things became normal between him and Granger he would want things to get back as normal. Pansy, thinking he wanted her to come, was delighted. She shot out of her seat and hooked her arm through Draco's. Draco shrugged and started towards the door glancing at Hermione's sapphire necklace one more time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione was back in the library researching the triangle. She opened 'The mystic triangle' and randomly flipped open a page.

Chapter 6, page 391

_The Necklaces_

_The four necklaces are made out of four different stones. The stones are listed first, their descriptions second._

_Sapphire:  
The sister gem to ruby, sapphire can refer to many colors. Most commonly found in blue though they can also be yellow, green, orange, violet, pink, black, or colorless.   
Although sapphires are less expensive than rubies, the many-colored stones can demand high prices. _

_Emerald:  
The distinctive rich green color is caused by chromium and/or vanadium impurities. Most emeralds have visible inclusions, and are prone to cracking if roughly handled. Emerald is the most valuable form of beryl.   
Flawless gems are very rare and extremely expensive. Pale stones are moderately priced._

_Ruby:  
Belonging to the corundum family, ruby is aluminum oxide colored red by chromium impurities. Colors range from pinkish to purplish red, the most prized color being a brilliant blood red. Rubies exhibit strong fluorescence under incandescent lighting. Most of the worlds rubies are mined in Burma, Thailand, Cambodia, and Vietnam.   
Prices vary widely. Naturally the finest stones are very expensive._

_Diamond:  
A form of crystallized carbon and the hardest of all gemstones. It has exceptional brilliance and strength which gives rise to its fame. Colors range from colorless to yellow, brown, green, blue, pink and - exceptionally rare - red. South African mines dominate the world market, and to a very great extent prices are controlled by the Diamond Trading Company.   
Value is determined by a complex grading system based on color and clarity._

_The Triangle Gems:_

_Sapphire:  
The sapphire is of the element water. This stone will be in the hands of the element's enemy. The element will ask her about it, but she will deny anything about it and not let the element touch it. She should not do so for it says in The Prophecy of Mena (See 'The Prophecy of Mena' by Amanda Cow for more details) that it shall be done when she finds her love. The enemy shall one day know what it is for and shall stay away from it-unwisely, for he needs it. One day he will hold the stone and the hsis (see 'alck comes the hsis' by Xiao Chen Lee for more details) will take place and he shall discover his element._

_Emerald:  
The emerald is of the element earth. It shall be with him though he never notices it. One day the element fire, who will be well-known to him, will show him something that is unbelievable. On the night of his eighteenth month he will depart with the necklace. That is when the chita (see 'alck comes the chita' by Xiao Chen Lee for more details) takes place. He will then discover his element._

_Ruby:  
The ruby is of the element fire. The ruby will be with a friend of the fire who she has known for a long time. On his eighteenth month he will give the ruby to the element and she will think upon it. If she has fallen in love by then, the Maraq (see 'alck comes the Maraq' by Xiao Chen Lee for more details) shall take place and she shall discover the element. If she has not all the elements will be locked and the stones will be given to different owners._

_Diamond:  
The diamond is of the element air. This element will be a magical animal. This magical animal shall be the most important member of the triangle. The diamond will be somewhere unreachable and the rest of the elements shall have to travel far to complete the triangle. The diamond shall choose its element. This shall happen on the second moon after the Maraq takes place. When the creature is staring into the dephts of the diamond the Tresatr (see 'alck comes the Tresatre' by Xiao Chen Lee for more details) will take place. This will confirm the triangle and the four elements will be full powered._

Hermione sighed and flipped open 'The four seekers'

The seeker

He who defies the prophecy may forever perish

He who defies the prophecy may forever perish

He who defies the prophecy may forever perish

He who defies the prophecy may forever perish

He who defies the prophecy may forever perish

He who defies the prophecy may forever perish.....

Hermione sighed as she quietly shut the meaningless book.  
'He who defies the prophecy may forever perish' 

Worthless piece of junk! thought Hermione leaning back into her chair. So what about the prophecy? These Ancient Symbols were killing her. "I couldn't do any better with a Confundus charm on me!" Hermione snapped irritably.  
She picked up 'Legendary necklaces' and flipped to page 300.

_Page 300, Chapter 12 of 'Legendary Necklaces' _

_The four elements_

_The four elements are Fire, Water, Earth, and Air__1__. These elements take part in the triangle. Fire, Water and Earth are the corners and Air is the centre. The centre is special because it is the only thing non-mortal before the triangle. Therefore the centre is a magical creature and the corners are human. There are many procedures to become an element__1__. You need to be chosen. Every century four beings are chosen. If the beings complete their tasks they will be an element, if they do not the century passes in suffering. If they do pass, the elements will help fight our world from evil._

_1__See 'The Mystic Triangle' by Tabitha Lee.  
__1__See 'The mystic triangle' _

"But how do you know if you're chosen?" Hermione wanted to scream, but thought the better of it. She packed up her books and gloomily exited the library.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day wasn't a field day for Draco. He again was woken up by Pansy Parkinson.

"Draco!" she simpered, "I just took a shower today...how about a little morning work-out?"

Draco looked at her, disgusted. "Shut up and get the hell out, Pansy! Hey...What did you do to my boxers?" Pansy giggled wildly. The blond frowned and looked down at the offending undergarments. "Pansy!" he said furiously "I'm not wearing anything!" Pansy snorted. "Well, duh!" she rolled her eyes dramatically, "Draco, you turn me on! Why do you think I took your boxers off? What cause did I have to take them off other than-"

"You did it because your a brainless floozy with a head filled with nothing but feathers!" Draco interrupted her.

"Draco!" Pansy said, outraged, "You were being so nice to me yesterday!"

"I was out of my mind then!" Draco retorted. Pansy looked up at him with puppy eyes,

"Please? Please? Please? With lots of passionate snogging on the top?"

Draco sighed as he climbed on top of Pansy. This was going to be a long day...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things didn't turn out any better at breakfast that morning. Instead of a solution to his problems his father sent him a howler. Draco's owl, 'Grey', had delivered it. After calmly picking it and putting it on his plate he took out his Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE MALFOY NAME LIKE THAT? YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOUSELF! YOU UNGRATEFUL BOY! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! WITH THAT GRANGER! DONT ASK ME FOR HELP! YOU'RE THE ONE WHOS GOOD AT POTIONS! FAILED ME IN EVERY THING! AND IF I DONT SEE YOUR GRADES COME UP..."

_To defeat a Dementor you will need to conjure a patronus. Focus on a happy memory and chant 'expecto patronum'. Every patronus is different to the owner._

"...I HAVE SUCH HIGH HOPES FOR YOU! TO MINGLE YOURSELF WITH A MUGGLE-BORN! WATCH YOURSELF DRACO! IF I HEAR ONE MORE THING CONCERNING YOU AND THAT MUD-BLOOD YOU ARE OUT OF THAT SCHOOL AND INTO DRUMSTRANG! I WON'T EVEN LET YOUR MOTHER STOP YOU! YOU MY..."

_Some wizards conjure up animals, others conjure objects, some just glimmer, some give off sparks, or sometimes are simple balls of light. The Patronus is a very advanced form of magic. They are rated XXXXX and you are not allowed to use one in a form of attack._

...AND THIS IS MY LAST WARNING! A BIT OF TROUBLE FROM YOU DRACO AND YOU WILL SOON REGRET IT!

The envelope burst into flames. Draco slowly poured water on it before someone/something caught fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione fingered her necklace. If it really was...she should give it to him shouldn't she? What if he isn't? Hermione stood up and announced "I'm going to give it to him!". She marched out of the common room leaving behind some very confused Gryffindors

http://pub79.ezboard.com/fschnooglethebestofharrypotterfanfictionfrm__

The Chapter/Fic has now ended


	2. The unicorn's whisper

Title: The Woman I Love, Chapter Two: The unicorns whisper  
Author: Silveray  
Author email: SparklingSilveray@excite.com  
Category: romance, action/adventure  
Rating: R  
Summary: Hermione lost something very important to her and someone unexpected helps her find it. Rated R for cussing, violence and referal to sex  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury BooksTM, Scholastic BooksTM, Raincoast BooksTM, and Warner Bros Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Caution: This chapter displays alot of violence and swearing

Hermione fingered her necklace. If it really was...she should give it to him shouldnt she? What if he isnt? Hermione stood up and announced "Im going to give it to him!". She marched out of the common room leaving behind some very confused Gryffindors.

* * *

"Shit!"  
"Oops! Sorry!" said Harry as he knocked over someone he couldn't see due to the fact he had lost his glasses and that was the reason he tripped the first place.  
Our dear Harry Potter had just returned from Hagrid's hut after tea. He had entered the entrance hall when he collided with someone and lost his glasses, then tripped someone else while looking for them. Harry looked up to the face of...  
Draco Malfoy.  
"Malfoy..."  
"Potter..."  
They both looked at each other with Venom in their eyes.  
"Watch where your going scar-head!"  
"Shutup, you manticore!"  
"Four eyes!"  
"Vampire!"  
"Tsk tsk Potter! If your mother was alive, she would be ashamed! What happened to your language?"  
"oooh Malfoy! If your mother were any good as alive she would be ashamed! What happened to your face?"  
"Lethifold!"  
"Beast!"  
"Idiot!"  
"Death-Eater!"  
"Now you gonna want your mommy? oops you don't have one!"  
"My mother was worth something! I wouldn't touch her with a flag pole!"  
Now he had gone too far. Draco raised his fist and punched Harry square in the eye...then he pulled back and hit him on the face. Harry unprepared for this could barely do anything to stop him. Draco kicked him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. Harry feebly attemped to punch Draco in the nose, but sinse he was bleeding, his efforts would hardly count. Draco's eyes turned from a bluish-grey to black. Harry started to panic, Malfoy looked lethal. He swiped his foot at Draco's legs and he fell face first onto the cold stone floor. Draco got up, ignoring his bleedy nose and aimed a punch at Harry. He was stopped,  
by Hermione.  
She had just returned from Arthimancy and was not prepared for the sight that met her. She quickly took her wand out and pointed it at Malfoy, "Prefectus Totalus" she said under her breath. A jet issued from her wand at hit Malfoy. He stayed still for a moment then toppled to the floor. Hermione rushed to Harry, to find that he was unconscious. Hermione stood up and glared at Malfoy. Quickly reciting the counter-curse she started on him. "Draco Malfoy! I can't believe the nerve! Sixty points from Slytherin and a detention! Be assured I will be talking to Proffesor. Dumbledore about this!" Before Draco could get a word out she magicked a stretcher under Harry and marched of to the direction of the hopital wing leaving the stretcher to slowly float behind her.  
No way Im going to give it to him now! No way!

* * *

"Good heavens!"  
Madam Pomfrey had seen Harry in bad conditions, but none of them were this bad. "What happened!" She said directing her question to Hermione. "got into a fight..." said Hermione. Poppy studied her, with her black cloak swishing around her ankles and determined look on her face she looked regal, Madam Pomfrey remembered the first time she saw Hermione, the second year had turned herself into a mutant cat. Shaking her head she set to work healing Harry's cuts and muttering about boys these days.  
Hermione turned on her heels and took off without a word from the infirmary.

* * *

"You son of a bitch!"  
"Easy Granger, before you set something on fire!"  
"How could you do this to me?"  
"I don't know what youre talking 'bout..." muttered Draco."  
Hermione, after reporting the incident to Proffesor. McGonagall, had turned straight to Draco.  
"Oh! And I suppose you don't care that I lost my source of power!" Hermione said furiously without thinking.  
Draco glared at her, "Yesterday you claimed there was no such thing! Today (for your own good) you say there is such a thing as your so-called source of power! Very sorry Granger, but I don't owe you anything!" Hermione searched her mind for a smart-ass comment but none came.  
"Stupid!" She stuck her tounge out.  
"Very mature, Granger."  
Hermione gave him a glare that would make Merlin beg for mercy. However this had no effect on Draco. After realizing she was defeated she kicked Draco on the shins, there was no reaction so Hermione left. Draco smiled.  
I won!

* * *

My necklace is Draco's element. So he is water...I think. If he is an immortal then he could destroy the world! I have to find out if he is trustworthy.  
For once in her life Hermione Granger was not sure.  
I dont trust him! Not one bit!

* * *

"Granger!"  
It was a hot potions day and they were studying the 'anagimus' potion. Hermione was not concentrating, her mind kept wandering off to Draco, this was not a good thing.  
"Granger!" said Snape menencingly, "May I remind you that a bicorn horn mixed with a flobberworms tail can make the potion blow up? Isnt it a simple thing that muraqua leaves and dragon heart can combine an antidote for flobberness? Dont you think if adding it would turn the potion safe and kill off all the gime in the worm? Isnt it so easy? So how can Miss. Perfect Prefect Granger not know it? Fifty lines and thirty points off Gryffindor! Detention at noon, Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays till Haloween! Report to my dungeon at 4 for your jobs for the next two months!"  
Hermione groaned.  
"Make that seventy lines!"  
"Hold tight, Hermione." Harry whispered as Snape walked away, "What a git!"  
Hermione groaned and buried her face in her arms. Thats all she needed less study time and more sweeping the dungeons! "Talk to McGonagall," said Ron, "She knows how much the NEWT's mean to you...well, so does everyone, but she's the head of your house!"  
Hermione sighed. "Fine," she said at last, "whatever,"  


* * *

"Fine, Ms.Granger." said Proffesor. McGonagall, "I shall see what I can do." Hermione smiled inwardly. This was going to work out. She left the Transfiguration classroom and proceeded to the dungeons. She knocked at Proffesor. Snape's office. No one answered. She slightly opened the door and peeked in. The sight almost made her faint. On the desk were Proffesor. Snape and a sixteen year old curvy blond, making out with such intesity that would have made Britney Spears faint. Hermione shut the door and leaned against it and took deep breaths, She felt Snape was good looking but never this!  
"He's at it again?"  
Hermione swished around. It was Malfoy.  
"Ugh! Its just you! You scared me."  
Draco didn't reply. He simply walked over to the door and did the same as Hermione did. "Its number Three again." he stated. "er...how many are there?" asked Hermione akwardly. "Thirty-two." said Draco flatly, "I got him the last one. One of dads -er friends."  
Hermione stared.  
"What a slut!"  
Now Draco was uncomfortable. "What are you staring at, mudblood?" he asked furociously.  
Hermione shook her head. At that moment Snape came out. "Whats all this noise?" he said. "Proffesor. Snape I cant make it to detention, Proffesor. McGonagall needs me. If you have any questions please ask her."  
"Allright then, you can see me next time."  
"Im sorry Proffesor. Im to tution some seventh years here Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays till the exams."  
Snape growled, Draco smiled and Hermione sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"There are three charms for it...". Ancient Proffesor Binn's voice droned louder and louder. Hermione was doodling on her pad (A/N: I know...What is the world coming to?).   
"The four elements are Fire,Water,Earth and Air."   
Hermione snapped to attention   
"These elements take part in the triangle. Fire,Water and Earth are the corners and Air is the centre. The centre is special because it is the only thing non-mortal before the triangle. Therefore the centre is a magical creature and the corners are human. There are many procedures to become an element. You need to be chosen. Every century four beings are chosen. If the beings complete their tasks they will be an element, if they do not the century passes in suffering. If they do pass, the elements will help fight our world from evil."  
Hermione was shaking with relief. Proffesor Binns would answer some questions without anyone suspecting anything. What luck!  
"The four seekers can make this all true. Now about the founders..."  
No! Hermione's mind screamed, Hermione raised her hand. Proffesor Binns looked up, "Miss. Grant?" he said glad he remembered her name. "Granger," said Hermione. "eh?" asked Profesor Binns. She ignored that.  
"Proffesor, how does one find out that they are a seeker?" she asked. "Well..." started Proffesor Binns. "The water is the only one that can tell the fire. The water is supposed to be the one to loose the someones source of power. If he does and the person with the source has an energetic reaction, he is water. The fire can tell the earth. The earth is simply one of the fire's friends. The earth has to have tragic loss at the beggining of his life and has to have an enemy that looks at with venom in his eyes. Then all four of them search for air, that is white. This is a supposed to be magical creature and will confirm, this supposed to be hard to find, but it will be the weak one. At one point fire and air will have a fight over a love, that will too confirm it. There is no more information prior to the subject."  
Hermione nodded.  
So this is what happened to my necklace. Draco is the element. Im sure, but is he the right choice? If the fates have decided wrong then I shall correct them.  
This seemed to cheer Hermione up. I know more than the fates! She thought. But she didnt hear, a thousand miles away someone say,

"No, my dear. You dont."

* * *

"Draco dearest!"   
Draco groaned. Ever sinse he had skipped Transfiguration to be with Pansy, she had stuck to him like leech. He regretted that. He was in a bad mood and needed a distraction so he turned to the slut.  
"Bugger off, you ditz!" said Draco trying his best to get away. He ducked into an empty classroom. Unfortuntley Pansy took this the wrong way. She looked around making sure no one was near, then slipped through the doorway and started making out with Draco. Draco pushed her away, "I have potions!" said Draco.  
"ooooh!" said Pansy, "So have I!"  
duh!  
"Good bye, Pansy." Draco said quickly, disappearing into the shadows.  
Pansy groaned and lost the air head attitude.  
One day you will be mine Draco, she thought. one day.  


* * *

Dear Father,  
That howler was uncalled for. You wouldnt believe how emmbarrased I was! I beg you not to show this kind of distste again.  
Your son,  
Draco Malfoy  


* * *

Dear Mother,  
Things are going well, I suppose. I got 134% on my arthimacy test and I got 356% on my transfiguration. I barely made it to 99.1% in potions. I swear Proffesor. Snape is the most biased teacher in this school! He is so stubborn. If they dont get rid of him im going to get a B+ in potions! I hope you all are allright. Tell Anastasia I miss her and give a kiss to Elizabeth for me.  
Have a smashing week!  
Hermione Granger

* * *

Lucius,

Time is running out. The clock is ticking. Get the boy on halloween. Its the perfect moment.

The Dark Lord,

Voldermort.

* * *

Deer Harree,

Com ovar too me hat et ate twoday. Breng Hurmyonee and Run two.

Hagrid.

* * *

Dear Ron  
Go kiss Hermione for me! We dare You! We arent mad...just bored. Mum shut us up in our room because We put in a Weasley Wizard form instead of Percys Work in the inbox. We are 19! But she doesnt care. Says We dont act like it! She doesnt knoWw her oWn sons! Its a pity! She thinks Were not Worthy of freedom!  
The Weezly Wizard Weezes,  
Gred and Forge.

* * *

Dear Fred,  
Thats disgusting! If you send these letters to Ron again im going to hex you!  
Take care,  
Hermione Granger.

P.S:Your mother is very smart.

* * *

Hermione!  
You shouldnt read other peoples letters!  
Gred and Forge.

* * *

Dear Fred and George,  
Im glad I did, do it again and Ill break your legs. See you at Hagrids.  
Hermione.

* * *

No more threats childern,  
Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Enemies of the Voldemort beware,

Riddle is here.

* * *

  
Hermione slowly slipped her necklace into the brown paper bag. She wiped a tear away.  
"We'll have none of that", she said to herself, "Its just a necklace!"  
But no matter how hard she tried she didn't want to give the necklace away. She shoved the bag into and drawer and glared at it.  
After quite a while, she picked up her journal. Opening the first page she read.

September the first (start of our sixth year),

The banks of the sea are glowing in the sun.  
I sink my toes in the sand feeling the warm sensations through my body.  
But it is getting late I feel the water rise to my ankles.  
I must leave for if I stay in this place of death,  
I shall drown in an ocean of lies.  
I walk away never looking back  
and my footprints floats away to the never ending sea.

The first day of my sixth year, she thought, When Sirius was in Prison and Harry thought dead. How much has changed? She flipped open a random page.

December the eighth (Sixth year)

I feel the wind on my face  
As I gallop through the meadow.  
I feel safe as my hooves pound on the ground.  
The sun shines on my mane.  
It feels fun to be out of that prison.  
I feel open,  
I feel fresh,  
Free spirit

Hermione smiled, she loved that entry. Ever sinse she was a little girl she loved horses.  
"If i could ever be any animal," she used to say, "I'd be a horse!"  
Oh! All the good times.  
Hermione sighed and pulled herself up from her position on the floor. No more.

* * *

Draco scowled at Lucius Malfoy.  
"Father...I think I can do this by myself..."  
Lucius gave him a big grin.  
"Never mind, son. This is the most wonderful moment of my life..."  
Draco searched his fathers face,  
"yes...um...Can you have that wonderful moment outside?" he asked desperate.  
Lucius looked at his son oddly, "Draco...It can't be my happiest moment if im not here."  
Draco shut his mouth.

* * *

Harry gasped at the sign in front of him. He read it outloud to himself. He turned to Ginny and asked in a grim voice, "When did you find this?" Ginny gulped.  
"Um...when I was...uh...coming out of History of magic-" she took a breath, "Madeline spotted it..."  
"Was there anyone else?"  
"Just me an' Madeline." said Ginny looking up at him with wide frightened eyes.  
"Madeline and I," Harry corrected, "What time?"  
"5:30"  
"Why did you come here?"  
"Maddy had detention with Filch..."  
"How did you find it?"  
" I told you, Madeline spotted it!"  
Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  
"Are you sure there wasn't anyone there?"  
"Positive" said Ginny searching her mind for a joke or anything to lighten the mood.  
"When did you come for me?"  
"After assuring Madeline it was nothing. Harry shouldn't we just-"  
"What time was that?"  
"5:35," said Ginny experatedly, "Harry! I think-"  
"Where was Malfoy?" he asked out of the blue.  
Ginny stared at him, mouth wide open.  
Harry shook his head, "sorry, Im just..." his voice faded then he turned on his heel and ran towards Dumbledore's office.  
Ginny sighed and read the writing on the wall,  
'Enemies of Voldermort beware, Riddle is here...'

* * *

Hermione wiped the sweat of her face.  
Just yesterday Voldermorts message had been dicovered infront of the Great hall. Dumbledore had all the prefects working for him, asking all of the population of Hogwarts where they were the time when Ginny discovered the message.  
Right now Hermione was sitting in McGonogall's office questioning a rather cranky Blaise Zabini.  
"Where were you at the the night of October the third, 1997?" she asked patiently.  
"What is this? Sorry to break it to you Granger but this is no movie and if it was I doubt you would get the lead role, Miss Mad, Moody Mudblood."  
Hermione sighed and asked the next question.  
"Do you know anyone who could have written the message?"  
Blaise tipped her chair back and rolled her eyes.  
"Pick a number between one and a hundred," she said snapping her gum.  
Hermione stared, "Blaise this isn't a time for-"  
"Just pick a number!" said Blaise scowling.  
"Okay," said Hermione giving up, "seventy-seven"  
Pansy took out a book that had 'Criminal Floo directory' labeled in large letters.  
"It could have been Marcos Antonio," she said. Hermione who was watching stood up and grabbed the book.  
"Where did you get this?" she asked leafing through all the addresses of the most-wanted people. Blaise shrugged. Hermione looked up, "tsk tsk tsk, Zabini. You should know better. You just put your entire death eater population in Azkaban and locked and threw away the key!"  
"oh pooh..."

* * *

Draco glanced over his book and to his surprise saw Weasley looking at him.  
Draco Malfoy was sitting in the library reading, 'I'm a little teapot by da man'. He stared back at Ginny. Coming to her senses she blushed and quickly looked away sending occasional glases his way.Draco shook his head disgustedly, those Weasleys! He watched as Virginia Weasley slowly stood up and headed to his table. He calmly put the book he was reading down and waited for her to sit down which she did.  
he waited...  
and waited...  
and waited...  
Ginny was nervously wringing her hands in her lap. Draco glanced at his watch, "See you later, Weasley." he drawled as he stood up and headed towards the door. Ginny watched him in astonishent. Surely this boy didn't just leave! She had brought up the courage to speak to him about it and he left without a- but he didn't! He said See you later! Ginny stood up and walked out of the library like a in a dream. His voice kept replaying in her head.  
"See you later, Weasley."  
"See you later, Weasley."  
Wow! Ginny waltzed into her dormitory ignoring the questions of her friends and sunk into her bed.  
'Maybe theres a chance,' she thought to herself, 'Even if he is a heartess Malfoy...maybe he does like me...'

* * *

Hermione silently crept into the forest. She turned around and let out a small shrill whistle. She listened intently, no answer? Hermione sighed and tried again but to no avail.  
"Lumos" she whispered watching her wand light up. She directed it to the book she was holding in her hand and turned to the page she had read so many times.

The Unicorns

I come from afar,  
but beware,  
Once I arrive,  
Once I'm here.

You will need to leave,  
Go far away,  
For once we are here,  
It is hard to stay.

So seek us,  
where we like the most,  
Come and ask us,  
I can be a wonderful host.

The triangle,  
Is what you come to find.  
We will tell you the secret,  
This tale we unwind.

But you will have to be one of it,  
The start, the immortal or even the healer.  
We will tell you the story,  
sign the contract with our sealer.

We will help you once,  
This spell is known,  
Our hint will help you much,  
Then you are sent of to your own.

A whistle will call us,  
A yell, we decend.  
But we will always be in your heart,  
Until your journey comes to an end. 

--Song of the unicorn, Adrian 156 B.C.E. Nothern Wolves, Scotland.

Hermione read the verse and sucked in a breah to whistle once more before she left. But before she could she heard hooves and something in her head pulled her back...

The unicorns whisper...  


* * *

Thankyou to everyone for reviewing my story. Next chapter will be coming up within two months (Bow down lesser beings to Fiction alley for it convinced me to put the story up soon. Anyway it's not like I have much of a choice, I'd turn it into three!)

The Woman I love  
Silveray

Thanks to:

BabBlGrl, limy, rei, Liitle One, Sunrissa~Queen of Yellow~,EmeraldDragon, GoldenFire,Carrie,strawberri, Misty Potter, Trista_Setsuna ,your illusion 02, Dorothy, Jessie, Juliet,blue_chick73,Golden*Faerey, amaia riddle, Harriet Potter, Strega Brava, rokjai, Draco fan, Hedwig, Nicole and the best reviewer and writer ~*Squishy*Teddy*~.

Thanks to all of who wanted to review but didn't or couldn't...whichever...

end of chapter/fic


	3. The Daughter of Eve

Title: The Woman I Love: Daughter of Eve (3/?)  
Author: Jade Straight co-written/beta-ed by UFO  
Author email: silveray@schnoogle.com  
House: Schnoogle  
Category: romance, action/adventure  
Keywords: D/H time travelling  
Spoilers: All books  
Rating: R  
Summary: Hermione lost something very important to her and it draws her into the depths of magic, the Mystic Triangle. Too soon, Hermione learns about evil, light, happiness and Draco Malfoy. Rated R for inappropriate words and suggestive scenes  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Sources are at the bottom of page.  
A/N: I know most of you think I don't have the Draco/Pansy relationship sorted out but I do. Draco and Pansy are sort of difficult to figure. Draco considers her at times as a distraction (when he is mad at Hermione or she at him) and at times as a nuisance (When he is happy with Hermione) while Pansy is not really in love with him or wants his money. She just wants him, not as some kind of trophy but just to have him adore her like other boys. I cannot really explain it, you would just have to make it out yourselves. Another thing, I have recently become fascinated with Morgan le Fay (like I did with Elizabeth I, last year) and next chapter will feature one of Liz's favorite historical character (hint: Female). I have also decided to list sources at the end of each chapter for your use. **I need your help:** What do you think of a Harry/Ron? What about a Ron/Hermione? And who should I pair Harry with if I don't like Ginny? AND I need a yet _another _beta-reader. None of mine replies. If anyone is wondering, this chapter is not beta-read you will find my good copies at schnoogle.com. My YAHOO! Group link is at the bottom along with a URL because links don't work at ff.net

A fool I was to sleep at noon,  
and wake when night is chilly  
beneath the comfortless cold moon;  
A fool to pluck my rose too soon,  
A fool to snap my lily.  
  
My garden-plot I have not kept;  
Faded and all-forsaken,  
I weep as I have never wept:  
Oh it was summer when I slept,  
It's winter now I waken.  
  
Talk what you please of future spring  
and sun-warm'd sweet to-morrow—  
Stripp'd bare of hope and everything,  
No more to laugh, no more to sing,  
I sit alone with sorrow.

--Christina Rosette (1830-1894)

Ginny moaned and rubbed her eyes. She jerked up,

Draco...

With cheerful spirits she dressed and waltzed into the common room leaving behind sleepy roommates. Floating down the steps she heard a voice.  
" Course you can Harry! You are the bravest wizard I have ever seen! She won't mind a bit!"  
Ginny stopped in her tracks...  
Harry!

* * *

Hermione read the verse and sucked in a breath to whistle once more before she left. However she thought she heard hooves and something in her head pulled her back...

The unicorns whisper...

Hermione spun around and before her very own eyes was a unicorn. She tentatively took a step forward. It nervously pawed the ground then looked up at her. Hermione took the time to study it.  
The unicorn was about five feet tall. It's mane shone in the moonlight, but something else caught Hermione's eyes. The horn. Its silver tip sparkle-radiating energy. Something forced her to... she could not help it.  
Hermione brought her hand up and touched the horn. Suddenly Hermione felt a light sensation traveling through her body from her toes to her head. She took a step back and looked into the unicorn's eye.

Are you her?

Hermione jerked around looking for a source for the voice.

It is I...

Hermione slowly turned to face the unicorn.

"You?" she whispered. The unicorn jerked its head up and down as if nodding. "B-but do you mean its me then? Why?" said Hermione nervously. The unicorn locked eyes and said something she hadn't expected...

Because you need it.

Hermione tripped over a bush and held on to the unicorn to keep from falling. The last hour was one of the most amazing hours of her life. The unicorns had told her that Draco was indeed one of the triangle. Then it led her to camp to meet one of the older unicorns that had told her something she could not make out. Then it offered her his name...Opulenses. Hermione was grateful it told her its name. Then the unicorn that brought her there took her back.   
Hermione sighed and then said to the unicorn, "He told me his name"  
The unicorn turned its head sharply,

He did?

Hermione nodded

You must be special than I think...

They walked in silence for a while then Hermione spoke up, "How am I special?" The unicorn did not respond.

_We have arrived..._

True, they had. Hermione could see the castle of in the distance.

Thank you for coming, student Hermione.

Hermione turned to the unicorn, "What if I need you again?"

We will find you...

Hermione nodded. She hesitated then plunged on ahead, "What if I want you? I can't call you without knowing your name..."

Me Novus...

Hermione nodded again then said, "Novus, How am I special?"

Me not know, Student Hermione, Goodbye.

"Whoa-"

Goodbye

Hermione looked around wildly but Novus was gone. Without a second thought she turned and started running towards the castle.

* * *

_Dear Pansy  
meet me in the Astronomy tower tonight at six. I can promise you the time of your life. Remember to tell my father about it heh heh.  
Love Draco_

Draco sighed. He just came back from the Astronomy Tower. Although he just did it so Pansy would brag to his father, Draco could not say he did not have fun.  
Let us just hope the slut convinces fathers I'm not after that mudblood.' he thought darkly.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore!" protested Hermione; "We both know I am not part of the triangle why deny it?"  
Albus smiled secretively,  
"How can _you_ deny it, my dear Hermione?"  
Hermione had just gotten back from the forest when Dumbledore met her and asked her to follow him. He quietly explained the procedure to Hermione,  
They suspected she was part of the triangle.  
Hermione thought it was ridiculous. She had thought of the possibility of it but then it did not make much sense. He had brought her to the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey fed her a potion. This was to find out her rank. She thought she might get about five hundred (A/N: She's smart and she knows it), one thousand at the most.  
" Time," said Dumbledore.  
Hermione gulped. Although the triangle meant almost nothing to her, she _did_ want to know what her rate was and usually she would have to wait until she was eighteen to find out but if Dumbledore was offering to... there was no law against it was there?  
Hermione felt ill for a moment and before she knew it, smoke was rising from her body. Feeling dizzy, she heard Madam Pomfrey gasp before she fainted. 

* * *

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! La ooooooooooooh! Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! La oooooooooh! La-"

Blaise Zabini was very happy today; She had just discovered another hidden talent of hers!

" - Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! La -" 

Moreover, everyone seemed to be okay with it.

" -Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! La -"

But not for long...

"Blaise! Stop that!" grunted Crabbe,   
"Yeah," said Crabbe, "You sound like Longbottoms toad"  
Blaise opened her mouth indignantly but at that second Draco walked in.  
"Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaacooooooooooooooo!" she sang, "Get your goons out of here before I crucify them..." she sang.  
" What's going on?" barked Draco.  
" Blaise is singing bad" grunted Goyle,  
"Not true!" whined Blaise, "I happen to know that my voice is sent from-"  
"- the pits of hell, now get out Zabini!" said Crabbe with a disgusted look on his face.  
Blaise put her hands on her hips and glared at the two of them.  
" If my daddy found out about what you said, he would-"  
"Hug you and pet you and call you his princess," said Goyle starting to enjoy himself.  
" Yeah!" said Crabbe, knowing Blaise was very touchy about her parents, "Then of course beat the crap out of us and-"  
"feed us to his two-headed dragon!" (Jade: Funny, in this scene they almost seem smart...)  
It was a well-known fact that Blaise's father was thin and bald and could not afford a dragon with one head let alone two. Blaise turned and glared at Draco. He shrugged hoping Blaise would forget about him.  
Blaise was about to say something when Pansy Parkinson took the opportunity to cut her off.  
" Hello everybody!" she sang,  
Draco smiled as his girlfriend walked into the common room. Time for some major snogging... 

* * *

Hermione groaned.  
Her head felt like there was an alarm going off every other second.  
She opened here eyes to be greeted by Madam Pomfrey.  
" Ah!" she said her blue eyes twinkling, "You're up! Hold on I will go get Albus..." She bustled of and came up after five minutes with Dumbledore.  
" Ms. Granger. Are you ready to be told your rank?" he said merrily.  
Hermione nodded nervously.  
" Well, Ms. Gran-"  
"But," cut in Hermione, "Professor. Even if I _am_ part of the triangle. It won't go with the prophecy of the book!"  
" Hermione..." said Dumbledore smiling, "That book is five hundred years old. More ways of the triangle have been discovered..."  
Hermione screwed up her eyes in thought  
"Well...are you ready?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione nodded.  
" Your rank is... nine thousand, seven hundred and fifty six point three." He said, "And may I add that- oh dear!"  
Hermione had fainted.

* * *

"This is a story about Draco Malfoy, who was having a wonderful life until a nutter called Albus Dumbledore nabbed him and locked him up in his own schools infirmary..."  
Draco Malfoy was not in a good mood...  
"...And proceeded to tell him about some fairy tale about a triangle that involves some Chinese feng phooey..."  
This was partly because this funny tale he is telling you about is true...  
"...And then he comes up with the idea that some three-headed beast wants to destroy him and-"  
Well not _all_ of it is true  
"Are you quite done Mr. Malfoy?" asked Madam. Pomfrey irritably.  
Draco Malfoy was sitting on a bed in the infirmary wing swinging his pajama-covered legs (U.F.O.: Wouldn't you like to see that? Sorry, just had to put it in here...) not knowing what Professor Dumbledore was scheming.  
" Do you know my rank yet?" he asked.  
" No..." said Madam Pomfrey fluffing his pillows before pushing hi, "Dumbledore will tell you- here he is!"  
"Hello Mr.Malfoy!" said Dumbledore his blue eyes twinkling. Draco mumbled something inaudible.  
" Sorry did not catch that. Care to repeat it again?" said Dumbledore cheerily.  
" Alternatively, did you mean 'dare to repeat it again' murmured Draco. Dumbledore pretended not to hear.  
" So Mr. Malfoy. Your rank is _almost_ as much as Ms. Grangers. She is part of the triangle in addition, you know... so are you ahem, sorry. Your rank is... nine thousand, six hundred and fifty nine."  
Draco tried to hide his disbelief.  
" ...And Granger's?" he asked testily.  
" Oh!" said Dumbledore, "sorry, extremely confidential that is, if you please..."  
Draco nodded, "a question?" he asked timidly,  
Dumbledore motioned for him to continue,  
"Who do you suppose is the last person in the triangle."  
Dumbledore smiled, "we have reasons to believe it is Mr. Potter."  
Draco groaned inwardly. Moreover, just when he was hoping to march into potions and announce his rank in front of poor Mr. Not-so-perfect-anymore Potter's face.  
" How do you know? Are you sure?" said Draco, hoping there was a way Dumbledore was incorrect.  
Dumbledore ignored him, "My, my. Would you look at the time! I will be seeing you later Mr. Malfoy I trust?"  
Draco nodded half-heartedly.  
Dumbledore smiled, "Good day Mr. Malfoy!"  
He sweeped out on that note.  
Draco Malfoy's life had changed that day.

* * *

" Well well, hello Weasley!"  
Ron groaned, by the better-than-thou look on his face, Ron was ready to bet Dumbledore had told Malfoy about his seemingly unnatural powers.  
" What d'you want Malfoy?" he asked wearily, not waiting for an answer he ducked into the library (where he assumed Draco Malfoy would not be caught dead)  
Fate had not been good to Ronald Weasley, he now realized that. It had now hit him that he had no:

Money Attention Looks 

This had made poor Mr. Weasley very upset, it did not help that his best friend had all of the above. Infact the only thing that he had that Harry did not was 'parents'. Ron supposed he was lucky to have a living mother but would it _really_ be that bad if you were the boy-who-lived? Ron felt guilty even thinking about it but was it not true?   
_Besides,_ he thought to himself, _Its not like I see them often, they are too busy with the rest of my siblings_   
As much as he loved his sister he could not help resenting her a little bit. She was the _baby_ of the family. Bill had Charlie, Fred had George, Percy had his books, Ginny had her parents and Ron had nothing but his know-it-all friend and scar-head mate who probably expected him to worship the ground he walked on.  
_However, _said Ron to himself as he plopped down in a seat, _I would not ever do that, boy-who-lived will just have to live with it!_  
It also bothered him that Harry and Hermione both had good looks and grabbed the attention of girls and boys wherever they went.  
The worst part of all of this was that Ron had not been selected for the quidditch team. He was horrified at that. Every one of his brothers, except Percy, had played quidditch for their house and Ron would rather die than be equal to Percy Weasley.  
However, what Ron did not know was that people _did_ admire him. He also didn't realize that he was better looking than half the boys in Hogwarts. He was too busy comparing himself to Harry and Hermione. A small nagging voice in his brain tried to tell him that but Ron stubbornly ignored it as he went into self-pity mode. 

* * *

Hermione glared at Draco.  
It was the last lesson of the day and Draco had completely ruined it by spilling lotion concoction all over her. Then apologizing in an unnaturally profound way. After asking Malfoy what had gotten into him, she demanded what Dumbledore said to him last night.  
Draco of course denied any meeting with Dumbledore leading Hermione into a temper. Therefore, she mocked his looks making him go into a fit of fury. Then came the regular insults and tears, causing Professor. Snape taking twenty points off Gryffindor and a detention then hastily informing Draco to join Hermione when he realized Professor. Dumbledore had entered the classroom to ask for a word with Harry.  
" Malfoy," whispered Hermione, "Will you ever stop using the word 'Muggle' as a derogatory term?"  
Draco scowled, "The word 'Muggle' _is_ a derogatory term!"  
Hermione stuck her tongue out in distaste, "Why do you have to act so evil?"  
" I _am_ evil..."  
"I don't think you are,"  
"You keep telling yourself that, Granger."  
Why do you have to be such a... such a _Slytherin_!" said Hermione failing to think up more insults,  
"ouch, that hurt..."  
Hermione groaned.

The bell rang and the third-year students streamed in.

"The Bermuda Triangle is..."  
Draco's ears perked up. He was in History of magic and as usual was not paying attention, rather thinking about ways to seduce Genevieve Delacour the new Defense-Against-Dark-Arts professor who blushed everytime Draco smiled at her. He slowly raised his eyes to the faint form of Professor Binns. He listened to what the 'old coot' was going on about.  
" ...of course the Bermuda triangle is related to the prophecy, the lesson that I have covered yesterday..."  
Draco mentally slapped himself for not paying attention in class.  
" ...Miami is one of the places located in the triangle. About a hundred Muggle ships and planes disappeared in the area. The Bermuda triangle is not a sunken Atlantis or a time warp. It is Infact a porthole through to the depths of magic. Only the chosen muggles go there. The minute they enter the triangle the are turned magic. If they want to be magic they will be part of the community, if not... then they are given new identities in the muggle world and have their memories erased. another mystic place is Stonehenge..."   
Draco shook his head disgusted with himself. He didn't notice that he was staring at Hermione Granger again until the bell rang.  
" Draco!" came a familiar annoying voice,

Ooh crud.

* * *

Before anyone knew it, December creeped up on them bringing 'good tidings and cheer'. A blanket of snow covered the grounds of Hogwarts, making it look like some sort of wonderful heaven.  
Hermione was taking a walk just after the second snowfall admiring the way the snow rested on the thinnest of branches looking like it was meant to be there forever.  
She stood for a moment by the lake to observe its frozen surface when something silver caught her eye. She sighed then walked over to the person who owned the so-called 'silver thing' and sat down where he was, beside the rocks.  
" What are you doing here?" asked Draco Malfoy sullenly without looking at her.  
" Why do you care?" said Hermione smirking,  
" Is it a crime to ask a question?"  
" Is it a crime to sit where I want?"  
" No it isn't..." said Draco leaning back on his arms, "Don't play games Granger, where is Potter and Weasley?"  
" Somewhere..." said Hermione letting out a deep breath letting her head rest on the cool hard surface of the rock.  
Draco imitated her.  
They stayed that way for a good ten minutes letting out occasional sighs. Then...  
" Hermione?"  
" Hmmm..."  
" Could we ever be... friends?"  
" I don't know " said Hermione closely studying Draco's face. Wisps of blonde her fell across his forehead. His gray eyes and pale skin made him look one with the atmosphere. Draco shook his head and stood up as did Hermione.  
" I'm going," she said after a while.  
" Go " said Draco resentfully.  
Taking one last troubled look over her shoulder, Hermione proceeded to walk towards the castle.

* * *

'Here it goes' thought Hermione, whimpering as she entered the forbidden forest.  
Hermione had decided earlier that day that since Dumbledore was not going to help her she had the right to find out more about the triangle herself and the Unicorns could tell her more then (she regretfully admitted to herself) books. The forest was usually scary but even more so at this time of the night. The trees looked like skeletons leering down at her. Hermione shivered. Millions of stones littered the ground cutting into her white petite shoes, she winced as she stepped on a particularly large one. She opened her mouth to call Novus but before she could she was seized by the waist and knocked out by a blow on her head.

Hermione woke up with a start. The young Gryffindor was lying on what looked like a bed made out of musty straw.  
" So you're up?" came a voice. Hermione turned around, startled.  
Standing infront of her was a handsome, ten-foot tall Centaur. His mane was chocolate brown and his equally brown hair made his complexion look pale. "Like something to eat?"  
Hermione nodded dumbly. The Centaur gave her a brilliant smile then left.  
Hermione took the time to study her surroundings. She was in what she figured was a tent. There were three more beds not unlike hers. A small mahogany table was sitting in the middle of the room. Other than that, the small room was bare.  
The centaur trotted inside with a porcelain plate in his hand. He gave it to Hermione shyly. Hermione examined the food, "er... what exactly is this?" she said uncertainly,  
"Pickled Murtlap," said the Centaur, "I made it myself"  
Hermione felt a wave of nausea.  
" I am er- a herb-etarian?" said Hermione weakly.  
The looked at her strangely then nodded.  
Hermione suddenly felt hot,  
"er... um... sorry but what's your name?" she said.  
"Leviculus Sereno le Adolescens, Student Granger, Sereno" said the Centaur smiling.  
Hermione stared at him, startled.  
"...And how did you know mine?" she said carefully,  
The Sereno grinned obviously pleased with himself,  
"It is the way of the _men_ of Centaurs"  
He said this like he wanted to say it for a long time.  
Hermione took a deep breath, "How did I get here?" she asked. Sereno raised an eyebrow, "You were attacked by a fleet of Acromantulas. Then- I saved you, you know. There were billions of them and I saved you-"  
"-for which I am grateful" interrupted Hermione knowing where this was going, "now what are you going to do with me? Not fry me I hope."  
Sereno laughed, "oh no, we are what you call beast-etarians? As for you, we will ask Vox Caelestis"  
"Vox Saltesty?" said Hermione confused.  
" Regina Vox Caelestis. Our Queen, Morgan le Fay" said Sereno looking bored, "She is a Centaur. A very special one..."  
Hermione frowned, "how so?"  
Sereno clucked his tongue impatiently, he was obviously tired of entertaining her.  
" While all of us look like part horses. Regina is part unicorn. She was taught at Hogwarts too. The ruler of our tribe. Some say she's older than the forbidden forest but she doesn't confirm or deny it."  
Hermione stared, wide-eyed.  
" How did that come about?" she said eagerly,  
The young Centaur wriggled his body frustrated,  
" I don't know." He said, "Ask her. If she wants to tell you she will if not-"  
At that moment a blonde-haired Centaur walked in.  
Sereno's eyes immediately softened. "Formositana" he said fondly,  
Formositana smiled, "Salus Sereno" she said lightly, "You are not scaring our guest?"  
Sereno shook his head quickly, "Oh no, Regius."  
Formositana giggled. Her laughter sounded like bells. "I am not queen yet silly." She said, her bright blue eyes sparkling, "Appelez-moi un royal quand je deviens un"  
Sereno shook his head shamefully, "I do not remember"  
Formositana turned to Hermione, "I am Ymber Formositana, Vox Caelestis's heir. Welcome to Avalon, Miss Granger."  
Hermione looked ready to faint. (Jade: Hermione does alot of fainting doesn't she?)

* * *

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself down. Hermione was missing. Dumbledore refused point blank to help him. He found out earlier that evening that his rank was ten thousand, and fifteen point two, but even that refused to cheer him up. Hermione sometimes did vanish on weekends and denied to tell him where she was. However, he had a feeling that today was different. Partly because it was not likely, that Hermione could survive an hour without asking what his rank was and partly because he had a feeling in his gut.  
He glanced at Ron who was sitting beside him fiddling with his handkerchief. Similar thoughts passed through Ron's head. It was killing him to be sitting there helpless and not doing something to help Hermione.  
He knew that Dumbledore would never let a student in danger but It would help if he gave a small clue to the missing subject's best friends. All they knew was their friend had ventured into the forbidden forest, or so said Ginny.

_What if she is dead?_

Ron knew it was a possibility but deep in his heart a voice refused to acknowledge that and insisted Hermione was alive somewhere.

_What if she is scared or lost?_

They had to find her one day, Ron reasoned. Dead or alive...

_What if she is hurt?_

Harry just told him the Unicorns would take care of her if it came to that. They always know when a human is amongst their midst.

_What if some creature caught her?_

This also troubled Ron but Hermione didn't leave her wand behind did she? She was a smart witch and could defend herself. She had proved those years ago.

After a small discussion, Harry, and Ron resolved not to worry about her and that she did this before and could do it again. Nevertheless, both of them knew they wouldn't get her out of their minds tonight. 

* * *

Hermione was trying to think calm. Avalon... the most magical place known. She took a deep breath before turning to Formositana.  
" When will I see her?" she said at last.  
Formositana looked confused. "Who?" she asked.  
Hermione frowned, "Why Morgan le Fay of course!"  
The Centaur beamed, "Why you cannot see Regina Vox Caelestis, silly! Who said you could?" Hermione pointed at Sereno. Sereno snarled, "I said no such thing."  
Hermione stared, "Yes you did," she said angrily, "You said I could see her! You said she would tell you-"  
"-tell _us_ what to do with you." Said Sereno nastily, "Not you..."  
Hermione gaped, "You said she would tell me where she came from!"  
" Wrong again!" said Sereno looking amused, "I said she would if she wanted to and for that she would call you."  
Hermione at this point was blinded by rage she opened her mouth to speak but Formositana spoke first,  
"Hermione," she said calmly, "No one goes to the Fay's unless it is something important. You are a mere mortal. Lost in a forest like hundreds before you. I'm sorry but the Lady does not want to be disturbed. We shall just consult the rule book or have a messenger ask her"  
Hermione searched frantically in her mind for an excuse to see the Lady. After hearing so much about her, she knew she couldn't live without seeing the mysterious immortal.  
" I am special," she blurted out, "I am part of the triangle"  
The Centaurs took a step back.  
Formositana grew stern, "This is nothing to joke about," she said watching Hermione closely.  
" But I am..." said Hermione dully she looked at Sereno who had gone pale the minute she revealed her secret. Shrinking at her stare he turned on his heels and galloped out.  
She turned back to Formositana who was watching her closely.  
" I was looking for the leader of the unicorns," she explained, "He said I could call him and-"  
"-He talked to you?" she said sharply. Hermione nodded weakly.  
" Do you know his name?" Formositana asked suspiciously.  
Hermione nodded, "It's-"  
"Don't tell me!" The young Centaur Interrupted, "No one but you should know. There is a thing called trust he put in you when you asked. You must be the daughter of Eve"  
Hermione (ignoring the last sentence) told her he gave his name himself. Formositana just shook her head.  
At that moment, a Tawny owl flew through the entrance. Formositana slid the parchment tied to its leg. She read it quietly then sent a note back.  
" Vox Caelestis, says she will see you." She said smiling,  
Hermione let out a breath, relieved.  
Formositana stood at the entrance and after motioning Hermione to follow. Miss Granger gingerly stepped on the floor to try her legs that seeing they were fine she walked out the door with Formositana and infront of her was the sight she never imagined.

* * *

It was night and Virginia Weasley was in the kitchens. She was sitting at a table waiting for Dobby to prepare her meal. Under her blue nightgown, she was wearing her favorite revealing silk nightie. Her red hair was let loose to curl and wave here and there. As she sat bathed in moonlight, tapping her fingers on the surface of the table she heard a creak. A shadow fell on her as she slowly turned around. Her eyes went wide and her hand flew to her mouth.  
" Hello Ginny."

* * *

**_Next chapter: _**_The Ball is coming and it's a Masquerade! (What d/h fiction couldn't have one?). Who will Hermione go with or who does she care to go with?_

Jade: I am running out of Beta-readers so if anyone wants to help please e-mail me at SparklingSilveray@excite.com  
UFO: or UnidentifiedFlyingOrange@2die4.com  
Jade: or Jade Straight@2die4.com  
UFO: or e-mail Liberty @ LibertStraight@rome.com  
Jade: or Ushsam@yahoo.com  
UFO: I'm running out of e-mail addresses...  
Jade: Anyhow, Thankyou everyone for reviewing and thanks to all my beta-readers who will be listed after a bit.

The Woman I love (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TheWomanILove)

  
Silveray (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/SR_HP_Fanfiction)

Thanks to all who reviewed chapter 2:

Nemi, Porkypop, and LilyAyl(You will find out soon enough who everyone is), sexyme(I love your stories by the way), dracoishot1326 CHANGING TO: Chortni Evans, Roxanne... Rei, CatC (Your pretty close but you don't know that Harry was part of the triangle or Hermione for that matter... until now), Sunrissa, Taxman (Oh, I think this will fit the rating pretty soon (; ), Astronema, And to Lizzie who practically wrote the story.

SOURCES:

'I am Morgan le Fay', Feb 10. 02. Nancy Springer 1998

'The Bermuda Triangle: Opposing viewpoints', Jan 14. 02. Norma Gaffron 1997

The daughter of eve, July 00. Christina Rosette (1830-1894)

**End of Chapter/Fic**


End file.
